


Day 200

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [200]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25394599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Summary: Strong Sexual Content
Relationships: Tomwise/Feja, Tomwise/OC
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [200]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257
Kudos: 1





	Day 200

**Author's Note:**

> Strong Sexual Content

Tonight was a very special night for Feja and Tomwise. They had spent the past three days working tirelessly to fill all their orders ahead of schedule and it had paid off. They had managed to clear everything on their list, at least everything not simple enough to trust to the apprentices. Tonight, for the first time in a long time, there was nothing for them to do. No ancient ruins to explore, no ingredients to find, no angry competitors to escape. Tomwise knew the city better than Feja, at least the parts outside Darktown, so he had been in charge of planning the evening.

There was an establishment required by those in Kirkwall who were wealthy enough to afford luxury, without having the social class to be tolerated in Hightown. They called it the Seaside Saphier and it was near the docks, though few sailors could afford the entry fee. They had an orlesian trained chef who prepared all kinds of local seafood, seasoned with spices from all over Thedas. Tomwise had had to pre-book the table and menu a week in advance.

The first course was just a plate of oysters and a Fereldenewine. Feja had never heard a nice thing about Ferelden wine but the server insisted it was the best thing to pair with oysters and neither she nor Tomwise were confident enough to question him further.

The Carta on Orzammar employed noble hunters, which sounded like assassins but were closter to prostitutes. They tempted the noblemen with the prospect of sex and male heirs and, in exchange, would be treated to expensive foods and gifts. Feja didn’t have the temperament to be a noble hunter but she imagined it must be something like this.

After their meal, which ended with a jelly dessert made from actual jellyfish, they went to a theater. They had actual seats where they could look down on the commoners who were standing near the stage. Feja had never been to an actual theater before, she would never have been able to afford a proper seat with that Rhatigan paid her, and it was hopeless for a dwarf to try and see what was going on from the audience pit. 

The play itself was clearly templar funded propaganda. It was a romanticized retelling of the conflict between Viscount Perrin Therenhold and Knight Commander Meredith, painting Meredith as a champion of the people. It wasn’t hard to paint the knight commander in a good light. Perrin had been a right bastard, who threw Kirkwall into economic chaos over daddy’s grudge. Feja had been very young when he was killed but she remembered that being a stressful time for the Carta. She found herself getting more into the show then she expected and by the end, she was cheering and jeering with the rest of them.

The final event of the evening, now that their dinner’s had had time to settle, was a dueling class. Dueling was a noble passtime, though those in the Freemarches didn’t take it as seriously. A public duel to the death was far less likely than a class between mercenaries or assassins. However, the orlesians like to duel and so the rest of southern Thedas thought it was tremendously fashionable. One enterprising ex-chevalier had had the brilliant idea to offer highly stylized lessons for couples. More of a dance then an actual fight, it was all about being connected to your opponent.

“Watch their body carefully,” he instructed. “Listen to the rhythm of their breathing. Feel the way their hips shift when they change stance.”

This was another activity Feja had been sceptical about. She and Tomwise were better dulests than anyone else there, possibly even the instructor. However, after an hour of the lesson Feja had to admit the more... intimate take on the sport was compelling. Tomwise might have been a dancer in another life, the way he flowed around the ring. They met in clash after clash, and Feja felt a bit of the battle euphoria that the berserkers spoke of. And if while they were struggling to overtake the other’s balance, a hand slipped further down a back or up a thigh then was necessary, well that only added to the fun.

By the time the lesson ended they were feeling far more energized then when they had started. Feja didn’t know if she could wait until they made it back home but, one again, Tomwise had planned for that. It was only a short walk from the school to the Rose (probably by design.) Tomwise had rented out a private room for the two of them.

No sooner had the door closed beyond them, than they picked up right where they had left off. Tomwise was fast, but Feja was built sturdy and once they were on the bed, she had the advantage. She tore off his shirt, tossing it aside. She took a moment to admire the muscles on his torso, running a finger along the lines of his stomach.

Tomwise took full advantage of her distraction and rolled them over so he was on top. His lean arms were surprisingly strong and he had her pants off before she could center herself. He leaned down, sacrificing his height advantage for a kiss. Feja knew he would be expecting an attack so instead, she reached down his pants and began stroking him.

They continued their passionate kiss but when Feja felt him relax she struck. She carried her next stroke down just a bit lower and gave a squeeze. Not enough to hurt, but just enough to make her partner freeze in shock. Then she braced a foot in his knee, took out his supporting leg and rolled them so she was back on top. From there Feja spun herself all the way around, and sat on Tom’s face.

He set to work with his tongue, bringing her close to the crescendo that had been building all night. She paused only to remove her top and then began to play with Tom’s nipples. Petting, stroking, pinching. When he hit just the right spot she could feel his reaction, which in turn sent another wave of ecstasy through her. When she felt the cres approaching she spun back around and slid Tom inside her. With one hand for support and the other between her legs, she rode Tom past her climax and to his. Finally they broke apart and lay, gasping for air on the sweat soaked sheets.

“We should do this again,” she said when she had enough breath to speak.

“Sure,” Tomwise said. He barely seemed out of breath at all. Feja decided to blame the fact that she had been doing most of the work.

“Based on our current orders,” he continued, “we should have time in… three months.”

Feja tried unsuccessfully to smother him with a pillow.


End file.
